MOA My Version
by Lilly daughter of Apollo
Summary: Mark of Athena With a little twist. Artemis joins the party. Really bad at summery's. Read the book alot better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yayyyyy! First fan fic ever. Open to suggestions. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Artemis POV

"I do not want to do this not at all!" I told myself as I walked through Olympus. "Oh yes you do." A little voice in my head told me. "Fine I give up I'll ask." I finally surrendered. "Good. Oh look there he is now." Wow that voice got real irritating real fast. "Hey, Apollo can I ask you a favor?" I said plastering on a fake smile. My annoying brother turned around "What do you need?" He asked clueless. "Can we talk in your palace?" "Sure." With that we teleported to his palace.

~WEEEEEEEEEEE Line break~

"So what do you want?" My brother asked me as soon as we sat down. "Apollo I want to become a demi-god" I said nervously. "What you can't be cereal" My brother said "Yes Iam_. _Wait did you say cereal?" I asked confused. "Uh huh. It's a new thing. Why do want to be a demi-god" "long story. Any way please!" I begged "Fine but I'm keeping a close eye on you." Before I could say anything else he snapped his fingers and the last thing I remember was seeing those beatiful sea green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 but first Disclaimer I do not own PJO. Also to Personas Apollo is just that awesome.**

Percy POV

The world was perfect. Annabeth was coming of the Argo II. We won the battle. Nothing could've ruined that moment, except there was something falling in the sky. And it just so happened to land in my arms. It was a girl with beautiful eyes a mix of silver and gold. "Percy, snap out of it." I said to myself. Reyna came up to me. "We need some medics stat." After that things were kind of a blur. I remember someone taking the girl, Annabeth rushing to me. Her telling me everything was going to be fine, and an urge to stay by that girl's side no matter what I shrugged it off.

Artemis POV

When I awoke I was in a small beige tent. I sat up slowly and saw different healing supplies. "You're awake." Someone said behind me. I looked behind me to see Thalia. "Artemis what are you doing here?' She asked. "Ssshhh. I don't want anyone to know. Wait how did you know?" I asked. "Your eye's, they show the blessing of Artemis but a child of Apollo. Don't worry I'm the only one who realized it." Thalia said confirming my suspicions. After that little conversation we walked out of the tent. "Everyone she's awake." Thalia said in a loud voice.

~WEEEEEEEEEEE Line break~

"Lilly wait up I want to talk with you." Said Percy. "Who's he talking to? Oh yah me down here I'm Lilly Daughter of Apollo" I said in my head. I stopped and turned around "what's up." I said a little bored. "Oh nothing just wanted to say hi. Also There's a meeting that need to go to like now." He said. He has the most beautiful voice. "Okay will you take me?" I asked a little confused "Sure." That was all he said but it still made me want to melt. With that we left to who knows where.

**A/N: You're probably wondering that does not sound like Artemis. Well in the Titan's curse Artemis developed a crush on Percy. Over time it became more than that. So yeah that's about it. Sorry about the short chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

Percy POV

"Oh stinking gosh Percy what is wrong with you you're dating Annabeth not Lilly." I told myself as I led Lilly to the senate house. All I could think about was Lilly. So much I didn't even realize we started holding hands. "Excuse me. If Annabeth saw you right now what would she say right now?" Said Thalia sternly. "What are you talking about?" I said clueless as always. "Hands." Said Thalia matter-of-factly. I looked at my hand to see it holding Lilly's "Oh shoot Annabeth would to kill me" I said to myself while taking my hand out of Lilly's hand.

Thalia POV

"What is Artemis doing? That is just not Like Her? What in the world is going right now?" All these questions came flooding into my mind. Only Artemis could answer them and maybe Apollo. "Are you going to tell Annabeth?" Asked Percy Worried. His face was Priceless. It was filled with dread while obviously failing at trying not to blush. "Not this time. But if I see it again I can't make any promises." I said with a serious face.

~WEEEEEEEEEEE Line break~

We were in the Senate house discussing who the seven would be going on the quest. I had no idea why I was there. All of a sudden there was a bright flash. "Hey arte…mis needs Thalia and Lilly. Let's go girls." Nice save Apollo. "Are you serious?" Questioned Reyna. "One: Are you questioning a god? Two: Yes I am cereal." Apollo said. With the snap of Apollo's fingers we were suddenly in his palace. "Artemis you so like Percy." "Do not." Do to." "Do not." "Do to." After a few minutes of that I was done. "Both of you can you please act like mature adults." I said more as a statement then a question. "Yes mom." Apollo said annoyed. "Apollo you do not talk to my Hunters that way." Artemis said in a stern voice, "Why are we here anyway?" "I brought you to help you get Percy. Aphrodite." He called

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Here comes Aphrodite! **


	4. AN

**Heyo guys, this not a chapter. Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up. I'm sad to say that I'm putting this story up for adoption. I lost my inspiration but I would hate to see this kind of story disappear. Pm me if you would like to adopt this story. You have to give me a legit reason on why you should adopt this story. **


End file.
